Enough is Enough!
by clink3k1
Summary: Ema get feed up with Klaviers Foppish attitude and quits working for him. But she still wants to work as a detective but refuses to work for a Procecutor. Little did she know this litle change would help her find the thing she wanted most.
1. Freedom and Justice!

**Clank: This is the first time you've done an Apollo X Ema you sure you goanna do this? **

**Clink: Ah well it's my first time doing it and it's for a friend. (You know who you are!) So without further ado my first Ema x Apollo story!**

**Clank: Also all Klema fans must be de-armed before reading this story.**

She could take his teasing, she could take his foppish attitude, but one thing she couldn't take is when he took her snakoos.

While she was away from her office Klavier had secretly taken her bag of snakoos and planed to give it to her as a "present". Of course Ema isn't easy to fool so when she noticed her snakoos went missing she knew was responsible.

"That Fop!" she screamed dashing to his office.

_Ah right on time_ Klavier was awaiting her in his office with the snakoo bag. He simply awaited for the enraged detective to come to his office. He picked up the bag and laid it on his desk. He hummed to himself feeling content on his plan.

Soon Ema barged in infuriated. "You Fop where are my snakoos!?" She then noticed her bag on the fop's desk. "What are my snakoos doing you desk!?" she then swiped the bag of the desk.

"Fraulien those are my snakoos but if you want them I suppose you can have them" Klavier smiled as the detective helped herself to the snakoos.

"Yeah when did you get a liking for snakoos?" Ema growled.

"I tried it for awhile I can see why you like them so much"

"And the bag is half empty why?" she asked again.

"I had some before you took them" Klavier explained.

Ema pouted. "Just stay away from my things fop!" she then exited the room.

Klavier quickly blocked the doorway.

"Fop get out of the way!" She tried to move around him but he just blocked her way. "Why so tense Fraulien? Here let me ease your mind" he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

After Klavier released her Ema was rubbed her lips still in shock.

"See that eased your mind didn't it Fraulien?"

Ema grinned her teeth together. Her face went red with anger. She was just about ready to go ballistic. She could barley control herself.

"Something wrong Fraulien is their something you want to say? Like maybe I love you, or I need you in my life, stop me when you hear something you like."

Ema then turned her ferocious growl into a sweet smile. "I have one Klavier" she said in a sweet tone.

"Well let's hear it" Klavier grinned happy to hear her voice enlighten.

Ema hand flew. She had slapped the fop with all her power that it left a red imprint on his cheek.

"I QUIT!" she then threw the bag of snakoos at his face and shoved him away and charged out the door.

"Fraulien wait if you leave…"

Ema waited to hear Klavier's words.

"Who will I tease on a daily basis?"

Ema began to cry. "That's all you think of me!? I should have quit a long time ago you Fop!" She ran out of the office and out of he building tears flowing from her eyes.

She ran home to talk to her sister about the situation. She told her sister Lana everything that had happened that day.

"Klavier did what!?" Lana yelled.

"Yes I know but I quit being his stupid detective I can't stand him anymore!" She was still crying.

Lana tried to comfort her by telling her she could work for a different prosecutor.

Ema refused. "I have a better idea" she said. She opened the door to go outside.

"I'll be back later" she waved.

Ema walked for awhile still deciding whether he should or shouldn't ask.

"_Well I'm already there" _she thought. She knocked on the door that read. "Wright Anything Agency"

Soon Trucy opened the door. "Hey hello Ema!" Trucy cheered in a happy go lucky attitude.

"A-ah hello Trucy" Ema sounded nervous.

"Something wrong Ema?"

"N-n-no…um is Apollo here at the moment?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah hold on a second. "Polly Ema wants to talk to you!"

Moments later Apollo walked to the door. "Hi Ema you wanted to see me?"

"Y-yeah…Apollo can I talk to you in private?"

"Um ok c'mon inside" Apollo and Ema walked into the small room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Apollo asked.

"Well I couldn't take the fops attitude anymore, along with that he forced me into a kiss and taunted me about it. I just felt so enraged that I slapped him"

Apollo giggled. "What's wrong with that? That's what I would have expected from you"

Then Apollo noticed that Ema went into a state of gloominess. Apollo ahd never seen Ema sad, sure grouchy but never sad.

"Did something happen?" Apollo asked.

"I…I…I quit"

Apollo could then understand why she was so upset.

"So did you come for support?" Apollo asked holding Ema's shoulder.

"N-no I came here because…I wanted to…work for you"

Apollo was silent for a few minutes. "You want to work for me?"

"If it's alright with you that is?"

Apollo rubbed the spiky hair a bit confused as to why him.

"Um sure Ema you can work for me…"

Ema hugged him glad that she could still do detective work. "Thank you!"

Apollo blushed from Ema's sudden contact with him.

"It's no problem Ema no problem at all.


	2. My knight in shining arrmor

**Clink: Hey Clank do you believe in god?**

**Clank: Can't say science is so convincing but ten again I'm a religious person so It's obvios to me now.**

**Clink: What's obvious?**

**Clank: That god is a scientist.**

It all came a bit to fast for Apollo Ema wanting to work for him that is. He couldn't think of any reason she'd want to do that. Fortunately pay wasn't a problem recently his clients had been getting more generous and richer. Still he wanted to know why Ema quit working at the prosecutor's office.

He figured h would ask her at the crime scene also know as the Moonlight coliseum. It looked like she finger painting a pile of what looked like miniature swords. She then noticed Apollo and waved to him.

"Hey Apollo over here!"

"Hey Ema so what's all this?"

"These are the murder weapons some kind of ancient Chinese dagger. Fortunately for us the murder weapons don't have any of our clients finger print so far at least the ones I've done so far"

Apollo was surprised at amount of daggers found.

"Why did the murderer need all these!?"

"Well the body was hung on the wall with twenty-eight of these things"

She continued to dust and blow off the finger printing powder on the daggers.

Apollo constantly looked at Ema's ruby lip as she did so soon he began to fantasize about kissing them.

"Something wrong Apollo?" Ema noticed him spacing out.

"Huh w-what?" Apollo shook himself out of the fantasy.

"_Why was I dreaming about that anyway_?

Ema giggled. "Well one thing for sure you're easier to tolerate then the fop"

"Ema I need you to be honest with me"

"Of course is something wrong?"

"I just want to know why you decided to work for me than just work for a different prosecutor"

Ema thought about the answer for a few minutes. "Well two reason one being if I worked for another prosecutor that the fop would look for me and just tease me as usual"

"And reason number two?" Apollo asked.

Ema blushed a little. "Well because I like to be around you"

Apollo blushed a little as well but quickly shrugged it off. "Well I can understand"

"So any other evidence to prove our clients innocent?"

"Well aside from no finger prints I also found a broken glass with finger prints on it and they don't belong to our client. It also has the victim's blood on it so all we have to do is find whoever's finger prints these belong to and we may have a lead.

"That's great! Finally a case that I actually am prepared for"

"Not that it mater Err Forehead" Klavier chuckled.

Ema turned her head around quickly with a furious look on her face. "What do you want fop…and is that chalk on your face!?"

Klavier had a chalk imprint of a hand on his left cheek. "Yeah it's just a reminder of how much you love me. It's the first time you hand has ever touched my magnificent face" Klavier grinned at Ema pressing her buttons trying to make her go berserk.

"Fop if you want I can give you a matching pair of bruises on her face!"

That's when Apollo stepped in. "C'mon break it up. Klavier, Ema doesn't work for you anymore so you have no right to be harassing her like this"

Klavier gave a stern look at Apollo. "Ok then but don't think just because you have my fraulien that you can win against me Herr Forehead"

"_If I'm correct I've actually beaten you in every case so far"_

Klavier then left. Apollo averted his attention to Ema. "So still upset about him?"

Ema was red in the face with enragement. "That fop just won't leave me alone! It's like he lives for the pleasure of annoying me to death!"

Apollo held Ema's shoulders looking strait into her eyes.

"Ema you don't work for Klavier anymore just imagine as if he doesn't exist to you anymore. I know he was a very annoying person to work with and that's the reason you quit working for him. You quit working for him and you quit so you wouldn't have to take his foppishness. Apollo chuckled at saying the word foppishness. That's why if he tries to annoy you again I'll stop him because it just defeats the purpose of quitting for him"

Ema's face was still red but she was blushing rather than almost exploding with rage. She dimly smiled "Thanks Apollo"

It seems her woes were beginning to fade away. Apollo had promised to keep her away from Klavier the fop that dove her insane.

She felt like she found her knight in shining armor. Protecting her from the dragons of foppishness.

"Er Ema…Ema!" Apollo called waving his hands in front of her face.

Ema jumped startled from the sudden ending of her fantasy. "O-Oh sorry I was just day dreaming"

"About what?" Apollo asked curiously.

"Nothing important"

"Well lets finish up the investigation"

Ema continued to dust spray luminol and look for more evidence but she couldn't stop thinking about Apollo.

"_Apollo you're the one I'm dreaming of…"_

**Clink: Hooray for prince Justice!**

**Clank: Fear the dragon Gavin hey that rhymes!**

**Clink: Hehe I think Ema's better of wit Apollo anyway I don't think I could take Klavier's teasing and I know you can't Clank.**

**Clank: Grabs AK-47 Yup no one messes with me…**


End file.
